


Baby Lemme See Your Body Language

by pandapants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Harry, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, Charity Auctions, Confident Louis, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Rich Harry Styles, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Shy Harry, Top Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapants/pseuds/pandapants
Summary: Louis and Harry fuck at a charity event.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 38





	Baby Lemme See Your Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back! Thank you all who read my first work and gave me feedback, it was greatly appreciated<3 So, I decided to write another larry one shot, but with smut yay! Please leave kudos and comments, let me know your feedback. Sit back and relax, and enjoy!  
This work is completely unbeta'd and unedited, so please be kind.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION OR ITS MEMBERS. THIS IS PURE FICTION. LOTS OF LOVE!

Harry was decked out in his navy blue tailored suit, falling perfectly on every inch of his body. His hair was styled perfectly, curls twirling and swaying with every step he took on the gala floor. He was wearing the most expensive perfume, watch, and hat, yet he couldn’t find himself to give a damn about any of it. Harry has everything and anything he wants, yet he can’t seem to get that boy to look over at him.

  
Standing at the bar, he signals the barista for another rum and coke and sips at the drink, eyes never leaving him.

_Why is he so difficult_, Harry thought and shakes his head aggressively in frustration.

He sits down on the bar stool and goes back to his drink, shaking his leg impatiently. He brings his gaze back up from his drink at the sound of loud laughter from the middle of the room. In the center, people are chatting, some dancing to the song playing in the background, but Harry’s eyes go to the group of men surrounding one special person.

His head is thrown back in laughter, long neck exposed for all to see his tan skin. An infectious smile with laugh lines evident near his eyes is breathtaking. Hair in a perfect swoop across his forehead looking so soft, like he takes good care of it. Harry’s eyes travel down the curves of his body, mouth watering at the sight of this perfect human. His laughter rings like a songbird in Harry’s ears. _I wonder what his moans sound like_, Harry’s eyes go back to his mouth, watching as he brings his drink away from his mouth and licks his lips. _I wonder what he tastes like_.

Harry stops his thoughts suddenly remembering where he is and takes a deep breath looking around the gala, getting thoughts under control.

Right, he’s in a public place with lots of people supporting a good cause. He enjoys donating his money to charity, knowing it will go to a good cause, yet he hates attending charity events that involve him socializing with snobby people. He sighs, wishing he was back in his apartment, alone away from all these people who pretend to talk to him and like him for his money. He couldn’t help that he was born into an extremely wealthy family, with an extremely prosperous business that he would take over in a couple years. Being an only child growing up, Harry felt lonely, with both parents catering to the family business’ needs over their son’s. He often wished he was never born into his family, but then he feels torn when he realizes how much luckier he is than others and tries to feel grateful for what his parents have built.

But, it’s hard. Harry copes with his loneliness with art. His therapist throughout the years suggested he try art therapy in order to help express his feelings. It worked and gave Harry a hobby that never failed to make him feel better. He painted whatever what on his mind and took it out on the canvas in front of him. His close friend, Zayn, was an artist as well and they both share their art pieces and critiques and take trips to art museums and galleries.

  
Harry gazes at the crowd of people, the foolish wild ones in the center and the more quiet ones towards the walls of the gala. _Zayn would hate it here too_, Harry thought and chuckled to himself and the thought of his friend being openly disgusted at the idea of attending a big event and socializing. He raises his head and locks eyes with someone in the crowd. The boy. He still standing with the group, cradling his drink in his hand, smirk on his face, blue eyes locked with Harry’s. He’s not paying attention to the conversation going on, smirk growing bigger. Harry gulps and feels his palms start to sweat. Their eyes remain locked for what feels like hours, Harry’s face revealing no emotion compared to what he’s feeling inside. Suddenly, it begins. The beautiful boy turns away from the annoying group and sways across the gala floor to where Harry is at the bar. He walks like he owns the place, confident strides, smirk still proud. He walks in slow motion, Harry’s brain is fuzzy trying to catch up, awestruck by the boy’s beauty.

_The finest artwork of all_.

  
“Hey you”

  
There he is. Standing in all his glory. He looks even finer up close. Eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, clean shaven. His lips are a lovely color like cotton candy, what if he tastes like it too? Blue eyes absolutely striking, almost flashing at Harry. His button nose, his eyebrows, _can this boy be anymore lovely_? Harry’s green eyes fall down from his face to the boy’s fit body. The grey suit hugs him quite nicely especially around his midsection, giving him an hourglass shape, positively devine. The fingers curled around the glass is borderline temptation for Harry’s mind to wander to thoughts like _those would feel nice around my_-

  
Fingers snap in front of his face, “Hey!” again, “Eyes up here Casinova”, Louis quips, that fucking smirk still on his face.

Harry’s body has obviously betrayed him because he can’t find himself to speak let alone react to what the boy is saying to him. He bets he looks absolutely foolish right now. He can’t wait to die from embarrassment later.

  
“Um, I, um-, uh”, is what comes out of Harry’s mouth, oh how dumb he probably looks stuttering in front of his massive crush. He feels like a child again. “Fuck”, Harry hangs his head and shuts his eyes, hoping this actually isn’t happening to him right now. This boy has messed up his cool.

  
Louis shifts his feet and clears his throat. Harry gulps again and looks up at him, preparing for any future embarrassment of this interaction. A small smile is adorned and what looks like fondness shifting in his blue eyes.

“Are you good?” he asks, Harry can’t believe he’s still here even bothering with his pathetic self.

  
“Um yeah sorry”, Harry clears his throat sitting up taller. He sips his drink to do something under the boy’s penetrating gaze.

  
“It’s okay, Casanova”, his smile growing, “You want another drink?” he gestures to the almost empty cup in Harry’s hand and takes a seat next to him at the small bar. The air shifts, and the smell of the boy’s cologne is better than he expected, Harry can’t stop himself from sniffing.

  
Louis is ordering another drink for himself and Harry and when the barista hands over the drinks, two shots of vodka follow in suit, Harry’s eyes widen.  
Louis laughs at Harry’s expression, “I figured we could loosen you up a bit, you look a bit stiff, mate” he reasons with a playful smile. They down the shots, grunting at the bitter taste, feeling lighter than before.

  
“Thanks, I definitely needed that” Harry coughs, and sips his new rum and coke.

“No problem, might as well have some fun, these things are kind of boring, aren’t they?” Louis jokes, sipping his drink, body now facing Harry on the bar stool.

“I’m not into these kinds of things,” Harry says. “Yeah me neither but it’s for a good cause, right?” he asks gaze intent on Harry. “Yeah” Harry responds, suddenly wishing he could talk to the boy somewhere quieter, the voices and conversations around them getting louder.

Louis must read his mind because the next thing he says is: “You wanna go somewhere quieter?” he gestures towards the balcony to their left. Harry nods and they both leave the bar and head outside.

The air has gone down in temperature, winter almost near. The waning moon hangs high in the sky, casting down onto the balcony as the only light. They both rest their elbows on the ledge looking out into the quiet city. It is quite late, yet Harry has found a reason to stay.

  
“So Harry Styles why were you staring at me like you wanted to take me right on the gala floor?” Harry chokes on his drink, coughing loudly.

Louis laughs loudly at his reaction and pats Harry’s back. “Sorry didn’t mean to make you freak out, but might as well get straight to the point, eh?” He shrugs, waiting for Harry to respond.

“I wasn’t staring at you” Harry defends, clearing losing this battle.

“Don’t play coy Casanova. I could feel your eyes on me all night. Why didn’t you come up and talk to me?” he tilts his head, blue eyes cutting through Harry like he can read everything on his mind.

“Okay you caught me. I was staring at you.” Harry surrenders, raising his hands and licks his lips “It’s hard to keep my eyes off you”. Harry suddenly feels bold, thank you alcohol! Louis’ smile grows into one that shines brighter than the moon and a small blush appears on his cheeks.

“You’re quite cheeky” Louis moves his body closer, barely an inch apart from each other. “Let’s see what else that mouth can do” he leans into Harry personal space, eyes on his plump lips.

Harry inhales deeply, heart pounding loudly in his chest, he’s certain Louis can hear it. His arm slips around Louis’ waist, resting above the curve of his bottom, his other hand curling around his jaw tilting it up for him to have better access. “Baby, I’ll give you whatever you want” Harry whispers guiding their lips closer.

Their mouths meet and a fire has begun. Their lips move effortlessly against each other, tasting. Louis lets out a soft moan when Harry’s tongue enters his mouth, licking, chasing the taste of his drink and Louis. He tastes so good. Harry pulls Louis closer, grip tightening, leaving no room for air between them. They kiss passionately like they haven’t seen each other in days. It’s hot and wet and Harry wants more.

But, not here. Harry reluctantly pulls back, breathing heavy, “We should go somewhere private before someone sees”. Louis nods fast, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. Harry can’t wait, he wants to wreck him.

  
Harry guides them to the bathroom, locking the door and stows them into one of the stalls. Louis lunges for him, practically knocking the wind out of Harry and clings to him. Harry raises Louis’ legs higher on his hips, slamming his back into the wall of the stall, continuing their messy kiss. Their both hard and Harry wants to take this to the next step.

“Mmm baby, wanna fuck you against the wall. You okay with that?” “Fuck yes Harry” Louis groans, stripping his clothes. “C’mon want you to fuck me, show me what you can do” he whines, helping Harry undress, then taking Harry’s large cock into his hand, stroking teasingly.

Harry moans, and begins to attack the boy’s lovely neck and sucks a bright red mark. _Mine_, Harry knocks Louis’ hand away from his cock, close already. He guides Louis towards the wall, turning his body so his plump bottom in his vision. He opens up Louis slowly, making sure they both thoroughly enjoy this. Once Louis is open, Harry puts on the condom and guides the tip into Louis’ hole. They both moan loudly, loud enough for anyone to hear outside the door.

Harry’s thrusts are fast yet he makes sure to purposely aim for Louis’ prostate. Louis’ moans are high and needy, his hands are clinging to the wall, taking Harry’s big cock. Harry’s hips are clashing against Louis’ ass, making his cheeks jiggle with every thrust.

_The prettiest art of all_.

  
Deciding to switch things up, Harry takes out his cock from Louis and turns him around and lifts him into his arms. Harry thrusts up into Louis, now really making Louis take his cock. “Love when you take my cock Lou, you look so pretty like this” Harry moans into Louis’ ear.

Louis’s moans get louder, he’s clinging onto Harry’s large biceps. “Harry I’m so close” Louis whines, taking his own dick into his hand and strokes it in time with Harry’s deep thrusts.

“Come for me baby, I’m gonna fill you up” Harry grunts, close to his own release too. A few more deep thrusts and they’re both coming. Louis comes so hard, his cum hits both his and Harry’s chin.  
Exhausted, they both fall to the floor, catching their breaths. Harry holds Louis in his lap, breathing him in. Their heartbeats begin to slow down, the skin on skin contact feels nice to both of them. It’s quiet for a while, both of them just relaxing into one another until Louis says:

  
“So Casanova, when are we doing that again?” They both look at each other until they break out into giggles, unable to hide them, and sparks begin to fly. There’s a loud knock on the bathroom door, stilling their laughter but the yelling sends them into bigger laughter. Definitely worth the wait.

The End!


End file.
